Bodyguard Here, Now, Forever
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Frank and Rachel have been married for a little over a year. Rachel is still busy as ever and Frank is still doing his bodyguard duties. But is line of work is getting Rachel a little worked up and is causing a conflict in their life. Takes place in 1995
1. Chapter 1

"You never had a problem with it before"

"Well that is because you were my bodyguard. I knew the situations we would be in, but now I don't know how high the danger is. I won't know if you are out of harms way, safe."

"Rachel this is my job I will always be in harms way"

"Well I don't like it"

Rachel and Frank were in their bedroom arguing. Fletcher was at a friends house so it was just the two of them. Tony, Henry, and a few others were there but they were far away doing other things.

"Well Rachel I like what I do"

"I know you do baby, but your not superman you can't do this forever. At least think about it"

"I will" Frank cuts her off with a sharp tone then he turns to leave

"Where are you going?" She asks

"Downstairs I need some air"

"You need some air? It's not that deep Frank"

"Yes it is because I don't know where this is all coming from. You just got back from touring, we haven't seen each other in a month and the first conversation we have is this. You never had a problem with it before."

"Yes I did I just didn't tell you"

"Is it because I am not guarding a man?"

"Please I am not jealous"

"Did you read something in the papers about me? You already know it is not true"

"I know it is not because you are not that kind of person. I know the guy I fell in love with"

"Then what is wrong Rachel please tell me your issue with this. I don't like fighting with you. "

"You have a family now Frank that is my point. Stop being stubborn and just think about it please"

"Ok I will think about it I promise"

"Thank you" She kisses him and he kisses her back

"Now can I go outside and get some air or is there anything else you would like to talk about" He asks

" No I just wanted to discuss that" he kisses her one more time on her forehead and leaves. Rachel sits on the bed exhausted.

Frank steps outside into the warm spring air, he goes to sit by the pool to relax a bit. He feels guilty about he and Rachel's argument but he feels that she has to understand that he has a job to do too. Hopefully Rachel will come around and see things his way and just except it. He doesn't want to do anything else but that. Has Frank fallen in love with his job, yes he has.

A few days later Rachel is in their bedroom going through her closet when Frank walks in. He is wearing some old pants and a t-shirt. He is trying to fix some things around the house.

"Hey babe" Rachel says looking him up and down "What are we doing?"

"I just wanted to fix a couple of things around here that I wasn't able to get to before we left" he tells her taking off his tool belt and then his shirt

"Well you didn't have to do that I could have gotten a mantinance man to do it, but I have to say that I think I have a thing for guys in tool belts"

"No I like fixing things although this place was really a lot to take on" he finishes

"Need some help with the pants?" She asks coming closer to him

"Rachel you will wear me out" he says with a smile on his face

"I just missed you that's all, and I don't see the problem with that anyway" She starts unbuckling his pants

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Can I take one with You?" she has that same sly smile

"Can we do it in the shower?" he hopes she says yes

"Why shouldn't we?" She then leads him to their bathroom for a steamy hot shower

After being in there for almost an hour they finally get out. Rachel is near the mirror fixing her hair and Frank is drying himself off.

"So what's next for the great Rachel Marron?" he says

"Trying to get rid of me already huh?" she smiles "And that is Mrs. Rachel Farmer to you!"

"I love the sound of that, no I was just wondering didn't you say that you had something coming up?"

"Yeah a movie, the first one I have done since the oscar incident" she says now applying a little makeup

"What's this one called?"

"Breath Again, were filming in Arizona I think"

"You don't know where you are going to be filming the movie" He says to her stepping out to grab some clothes out of his drawer

"We are filming in Arizona" she is still in the bathroom

"Are you nervous?"

"A little my first movie in 4 years, I wonder how the crowds will percept. I have been gone away for a while"

"Rachel they will except you with open arms. They've missed you I just know it" he sits on the bed

"And you'll do great, the public will fall in love with you all over again just like I am" she comes out of the bathroom and sits on his lap and kisses him

"Thanks baby I needed that"

"Your welcome anything for my baby" they kiss some more

"Ok let me get off of your lap because this will turn into something more., were like newly weds again"

"I think we are still in that faze and it is ok" he smacks her on her behind as she goes back into the bathroom again

A couple of weeks later Frank is teaching Fletcher how to fish in the pool. Rachel is near by reading her movie script with Bill trying to go over the details before the filming starts

"This movie is going to be a hit I just know it" Bill says taking a sip of his ice tea

"I'm sure it will" she says almost as if she has something else on her mind

"They want you to do some songs on the soundtrack and I think it would be good" he tells her

"Yeah that's fine"

"Rachel what's wrong"

"What?"

"You were so excited about doing this movie now I can barely get you to talk about it. What's wrong now?"

"No I'm focused, talking about the movie"

"What have I said?"

"I know what you said Bill come on let's continue"

"Girl tell me what is on your mind"

"Ok okay fine I don't want Frank to be a bodyguard anymore"

"Why?"

"Omg does anyone not get it but me?"

"Rachel…"

"It's dangerous, he has a family now why should he risk his life"

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it anymore I wish he would quit being so stubborn"

"He is not stubborn he just likes what he does"

"Well I don't"

"I get where you are coming from Rachel but you have to let Frank decide what he wants to do"

"Your right"

"Are they still calling him Marron?"

"That again really?"

"I know I know"

"So we start shooting in 4 days?" she asks Bill

"Yes and don't worry you will do great"

"Thanks Bill"

"Alright I will be going now just call me if you have any other questions"

"Will do" Bill gets up from his seat and gives Rachel a kiss on her head. He is one of the two men she trusts in her life. Bill is like a father figure for her just like Frank is in Fletcher's life. She continues reading the script every now and then looking up to watch her boys. Then she gets to thinking about adding a new addition to her family. Another child would be nice and it is something that she and Frank haven't talked about yet. They would definitely talk about it when she gets back from filming.

The night before filming is to begin Rachel is in her bedroom with Fletcher. She is packing some last minute things before she heads out the door.

"So any plans you have while I am gone?" she asks her son

"No just hanging around here with Frank. He wants to take me fishing" he says watching his mother

"Yeah he told me that you two are going camping this weekend sounds fun. Wish I could go."

"Mom come on you know your not an outdoor person. Besides it's a male bonding trip. It will be fun so don't worry. You do that a lot you know"

"Mother's are supposed to worry and your still my baby. No matter how big you get" she goes to give him a kiss on his cheek and he wipes it off

"Mom"

"Well I didn't kiss you in front of your friends this time" she smirks at him

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"Just 3 weeks" Fletcher sighs "I know it seems like a long time but it will fly by. You know I hate to leave but it's my job. Frank and I both love you very much and want the best for you." Rachel sits next to him

"I know:

"When I get back all three of us will take a little vacation away from everything how does that sound?"

"That would be awesome"

"And we can go anywhere you like promise"

"I can't wait"

"Good" she gives him another kiss that he wipes off and Rachel goes back to packing. Later that night she says goodnight to Fletcher and then goes downstairs to leave. Her car is waiting outside for her and she is saying goodbye to Frank

"Ok were ready"

"Yes I think I have everything" she tells him as they walk to the car

"I will be staying at the Windore" she tells him

"I know" he says to her

"Of course you do you already found out all of this before I did"

"Well you know how I am I have to make sure that my lovely wife is safe"

"I am going to miss you both"

"We know"

"And take care of my baby"

"Rachel come on it's me"

"If he even so much gets poison ivy I am coming for you"

"What if I get poison ivy what will you do?"

"I will rush to your aide I promise once the movie is done"

"Cute very cute"

"Come on give me some love" they kiss for the longest and they just want to hold each other

"Rachel let go"

"I don't want to I want you just hold this moment"

"But your car is waiting and you will miss your flight"

"Well let me go"

"You're the one that won't let go"

Bill is waiting inside "Rachel let the man go" She let's go of Frank just before grabbing another kiss

"I love you" she tells him

"I love you more" he says

She gets into the car and Bill and Frank say goodbye before Frank closes the door. The car starts the long drive down to the gates and Frank goes back into the house ready to fall into bed himself. He has to endure three weeks without her and he misses her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the second week on the set and Rachel is in her trailer fixing to go back to the hotel. It has been a long night and she just wants to crawl into bed and call her husband and son. She finishes grabbing her things and heads out of the trailer and to her waiting car. She says goodbye to everyone and leaves. Once in her hotel she takes a shower and gets into bed and picks up the phone to call home. The phone rings for a moment until Frank picks up.

"Hello" He says sleepily

"Morning honey" she says sweetly into the phone

"Morning baby are you just getting in?"

"About forty five minutes ago. I know it's too early to call but I wanted to hear your voice"

"It's never too early or too late, I wanted to hear yours too. How was your day?"

"Exhausting, but fun. We did a few scenes"

"Any sex scenes yet?" he asks

"No not yet why?"

"I'm just curious, I think it will be fun to see you do one"

"Well you won't be there to see it"

"Should I be worried?"

"Are you?"

"No not at all. But if I was there I would make you feel so uncomfortable. You would be all tense if I were on set and I would just laugh"

"So you would laugh at your wife?"

"Yeah I can see you now all twitchy and nervous, and I would just keep laughing"

"And then I would get all into the scene for real, just get all cozy with my co star so my husband could start getting nervous and jealous. I would really go in for the kill"

"You would not"

"Yes I would to prove a point. I have done it before and I will do it again"

"But let's remember this you never slept with Portman"

"I remember perfectly and I also remember a certain guy telling me how jealous he was when he seen me taking Portman to my bedroom. Ha!"

"You got me there, still you would never do that now"

"Your right I wouldn't do that to you, not in front of your face"

"Wait what?"

"How is my baby?"

"Sleeping as should you and me."

"Alright I will call you when I wake up I love you"

"I love you too and we will talk about that little comment you just made"

"It was a joke Farmer"

"I don't joke Mrs. Farmer, goodnight" he hangs up and goes back to sleep

The next day Frank and Fletcher are out in the park playing football

"Alright, alright good catch. Your getting better at this" Frank tells Fletcher who is across the field

"I don't think so Frank, Football is really not my sport"

"That's alright you just have to practice, you don't have to be Steve Young, just be yourself. What other sports do you like? Myself I love basketball."

"I like Michael Jordan, he and Scottie Pippen are great" Fletcher tells Frank as he catches the ball

"Would you like to play? You can try out for the team when school starts"

"I am not good at making shots"

"Like I said you can practice and get better, you don't have to doubt yourself. Where is that strong will and that I can do anything I set my mind too like your mother has?" Franks asks

"I guess I don't have it"

"Yes you do you just have to believe in yourself"

"You always have good advice Frank thank you. I never had a father figure in my life so I appreciate it"

" Your welcome, to tell you the truth I think of you as my son and I am proud that your in my life"

"I am proud to call you my step father and that your in my life too. And you make my mom so happy and I love you for that. There really hasn't ever been a time that I have seen her more happy than when she is with you"

"I can say the same. You guys mean a lot to me and I am at my best when you two are around. You guys are the best thing to come into my life"

" We can say the same too"

"Can I ask you something?" Frank asks as he goes to meet Fletcher

"Yeah sure"

"How do you feel about my job"

"What being a bodyguard?"

"Yeah"

"I think it's cool, it's like getting to be James Bond"

"Well not necessarily but sort of similar. You don't have a problem with me doing it do you?"

"No why"

"Just asking"

"It must be more than that, does mom want you to stop doing your job"

"Yes she does, but it's who I am I don't know how to do anything else. Well I don but I am comfortable with doing this"

"Well it is dangerous"

"I know"

"And you do have us to think about now"

"Well you get something from your mother" he says smiling down at Fletcher who just keeps getting taller everyday

"Yes I do, but I am just saying Frank"

"It's good to know your opinion and how you feel on the matter"

"So are we going to keep talking or are you going to help me get better at playing football, I don't want to be a geek in high school"

'Alright go further" Frank watches Flether run and then throws the ball

Meanwhile back at the Hotel Rachel isn't feeling good so she is stuck in bed for now. She has been feeling sick for a couple of days and has tried to ignore it until today. She thinks she knows what's wrong but only one thing can make her be sure. She ends up falling asleep and wakes up a few hours later when she gets a phone call.

"Hello" she says into the reciever

"How is my favorite girl? I didn't hear from you today"

"I am sorry I have been sleeping all day. I am feeling a little under the weather"

"Aww my baby is sick"

"Yeah I am hoping it goes away soon so I can finish my scenes. Frank I wish you were here with me I need you to make me feel better"

"You want Fletcher and I to come down"

"As much as I would love for you to, it's probably best that you stay away from me. I don't want you guys to catch whatever I have"

" Are you sure I don't mind getting sick"

"No honey really I will be fine. Just talk to me a little bit" Rachel and Frank continue talking

Days pass by and Rachel is finally coming home, she walks into the house and announces herself but it seems like no one is home

"Well I'll be, I am finally back and not one single person is here. You would think that they would be waiting at the door. I knew they were bluffing when they said that they were missing me" She jokes and puts down her bag and heads upstairs. No one is there so she searches downstairs and ends up in the back yard by the pool. That is where she finds her men waiting for her with a little nice dinner on the patio table for just them.

"I knew she would search all over the house and this would be the last place she would end up" Fletcher says to Frank

"Well hello to you too" Rachel says coming over "What is this?" she says

"Fletcher and I whipped up something for the three of us. This is our little welcome home Mommy party" Frank tells her

"Awe thanks guys looks delicious"

"It's some of your favorites. Frank and I both barbecued it"

"I am so proud of my fellas, managing to not burn down the house while cooking. Really I appreciate this. I love you two"

"Your welcome sweet heart" Frank tells her

"Yeah anything for you mom" Fletcher says too

Rachel sits down to eat and a few moments after a couple of bites she gets nauseous . So she gets up from the table.

"I'm sorry guys my food won't stay down today for some reason" she excuses herself

"Do you need anything, should we go to the store?"

"Yes" she says in a hurry

The guys go to the store to buy whatever they think Rachel may need, meanwhile she is puking her guts out in the downstairs bathroom. She knows what is going on but is trying to keep it to herself until the right time comes.

At the store Frank and Fletcher are picking out over the counter medicine for Rachel

"What about Bepto Bismol?" Fletcher asks Frank stooping down to reach it

"Yeah that will work" he tells him "And I will grab some Tylenol for headaches. While we are here go grabs some junk food for later and be careful"

"Ok" Fletcher says as he goes to another aile

Frank goes to the check out counter and is waiting. He normally doesn't read the rag mags but a certain cover catches his eye. Rachel is on the cover of people and they are claiming something

"Rachel Marron pregnant with her second child" he reads to himself then Fletcher comes back and Frank turns away from the mag

"I got all our faves Frank!"

"Alright well you got a lot, don't let mom see that. Ok just put it in the basket" Fletcher puts the junk in the basket and the line starts moving.

In the car on the way home that magazine is all Frank can think about. He listens to Fletcher talk and Frank talks when he supposed to too but his mind is still on that subject.

"She claims she has been sick since last week" he says more to himself

"Said something Frank?"

"No I was just singing a little of this song"

"Oh, I thought you were a country man, you listen to Tupac?" Fletcher asks surprised

"I know a few of his songs from the radio. Your mom always has it on this station. I like a little of everything"

They pull up to the gates of the house and drive in after it opens. Frank tells Fletcher to say the stuff they bought while he goes to find Rachel. He finds her in their bathroom washing her face.

"Hey we got you some stuff, we bought what we think would help"

"Thanks baby"

"So you are still sick" he asks sitting in a little chair against the wall

"Yeah I guess so, I thought I got better"

"What do you think it is?"

"I think the bug might have came back" she says turning to him

"Rachel at the store I seen a magazine that mentioned something interesting about you" he tells her

"Yeah"

"Well it kind of threw me off because you would have already mentioned it to me"

"Ok well what was it?" she already know what he may ask

"Well it said that you were pregnant" she says nothing "Well are you"

"I didn't want you to find out like this"

"So you are"

"Yes I am"

"How long have you been knowing?"

"About a week"

"And you didn't tell me the moment you found out" he gets up and paces in the bathroom

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I wanted it to be in person"

"But the world found out before me"

"I don't know how they found out"

"Well I have a pretty good idea how"

"Frank baby"

"Rachel I should have been the first person to know after you."

"I know honey but I needed advice"

"Advice on what?"

"How to tell you"

"Why?"

She grabs his hand and leads him into their bedroom and she sits on the bed and Frank just stands up still pacing

"Frank would you just sit down"

"I can't I have so much going through my mind right now"

"Ok just calm down"

"Why did you have to go to someone else instead of me"

"Well because he haven't really talked about having kids. I don't even know if you are open to having any. Especially since you won't give up your profession"

"Let's not get on that subject right now, ok I just found out that I will be a father through a magazine"

"I didn't know how you would react. I don't know if you want to be a father right now. I went through this before with Fletcher's father and you see how that turned out" Frank gets on his knees in front of Rachel

"That is one thing you don't ever have to worry about. I love you and I would never leave you especially over this. We are in this marriage together and I will always be by your side" She has a tears in her eyes from that statement

"I know we haven't talked about having kids but that is ok, because I would have a million with you."

"Not a million" she laughs

"Ok not that many but you get the point. So I am going to be a father huh?" she asks still on his knees

"Sit down next to me" He gets up and grabs her hand so he can sit down and she can sit on his lap

"I rather hold you in my arms"

"So what are you feeling right now?"

"Very ecstatic, nervous, scared, a little disappointed in you but I am still over the hill in love with you. Overall very much joy"

"I am excited too, were having a baby"

"How far along are you?"

"A month the doctor said, I went to one in Phoenix."

"Well come Monday morning we are going straight to your doctor to get this started!"

"Your going to be a daddy"

"I've never been one before"

During the weekend the expecting parents tell Fletcher that he will be a big brother which he is over joyed by. The following week passes by and Frank and Rachel start informing family and friends about the coming baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys sorry it took me a little while, but I have been working almost everyday. Here it is my growing baby Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ever since she married Frank she felt a change come over her. She became less Hollywood at home and more of a normal housewife. She still has a cook and a maid but the house is less crowded than what it was three years before.

Rachel is in the baby's room on the step ladder trying to hang up a picture, Frank comes into the room

"Rachel what are you doing? The doctor said that he doesn't want you on your feet too much and I know you are not supposed to be hanging up pictures" He asks her

"I just wanted to decorate the baby's room" she tells him as he is helping her off the ladder

"Honey your are seven months pregnant, you can't do these things anymore"

"Frank it is just a picture"

"And that is my son you are carrying, I don't want anything to risk this pregnancy. You and him need to find something else to do."

"Well I would if this California weather didn't have so much rain in January! I just want to work on his room so it's ready when he gets here" she says with a huff

"It will be ready I promise, were almost done anyway"

"Yeah but I barely had anything to do with it"

"What? You picked out all the colors, fabric, crib, etc…"

"Well that wasn't enough"

"Trust me baby that was enough. Stop stressing and go relax, work on a crossword or knit some booties or whatever they are called"

"They are booties Frank"

"Ok you can go do that"

"I think I have a better idea" Rachel gets close to Frank

"And what is that?"

"How about you and I go find something to do"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb Frank because I am horny"

"Wow just straight forward now with it, I think I will have to pass"

"Why"

"I don't think it is safe for the baby"

"What! Frank come on I need to get laid like now, women are very horny when they are pregnant"

"Any other time yes, but I don't want to not while you are this deep into the pregnancy"

"The doctor said it is ok"

"When did he say that?"

"Yesterday when I called him, you weren't here at the time"

"You called the doctor to ask if we could have sex?"

"Yeah"

"I am not doing that while you are pregnant"

"Is it because I am fat now"

"Rachel that is not it"

"Come on you can tell me the truth, you don't wanna have sex because I am fat"

"You are gorgeous no matter what"

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not I am fat, my ankles are swollen, my back hurts, and my breasts are huge"

"Well that's not a bad thing" Frank said raising his brows

"Shut up" annoyed now from his comment Rachel goes sit in the rocking chair

"Why did you have to get me pregnant?"

"We did that together and this isn't your first pregnancy, you know the drill I don't"

"Exactly and your not helping"

"What do you want me to do?" He says standing in front of her

"Have sex with me"

"No" He starts to leave the room

"I'm gonna remember that the next time you ask for sex"

"Like you can resist me" he says before leaving the room

Later at dinner the three of them are eating and talking, Rachel is sitting just listening to her two men talk about the baby

"Do you have any names in mind for my little brother?" Fletcher ask

"Your mom wants to go with Roman" Frank tells him

"Rupert?"

"Yes Rupert it is cute" Rachel tells her son

"Not really" Fletcher says

"Rupert is an adorable name for a boy, I don't understand the issue here"

"It's a weak name" Fletcher tells her before eating a piece of his garlic bread

"That was your great grandfather's name"

"I thought his name was Huey" Frank says to Rachel

"Huey was his nick name" She tells him

"He will get picked on for that name mom!"

"Not my baby, no one will pick on my children!" Rachel says with attitude

"Can you imagine her going on the playground to grab someone's child over a silly name" Frank says to Fletcher laughing

"The name is not silly and this is not funny" Rachel picks up her plate and heads to the kitchen

"Uh oh, mood swing" Fletcher tells Frank

"No, well yeah but we've upset her. You finish up and I will go and talk to her"

"Ok" Frank goes to meet Rachel who is dumping her food and putting her plate in the dish washer

"Honey were sorry"

"I didn't know it was fuck with Rachel day" she tells him angrily

"We were just joking no harm at all. Didn't mean to upset you"

"Well you did"

"And we are sorry, we will be more considerate of your feelings"

"No go ahead laugh and joke all you want I don't care"

"Rachel come on"

"And why are you and Fletcher always ganging up on me?"

"We don't gang up on you"

"It's been like that lately"

"When?"

"Today when I was trying to put some clothes to wash, you "Rachel you know your not supposed to be doing that" and Fletcher "Yeah mom you know you can't do that", it was barely half full"

"Well you are always complaining about your back, you can't life up on anything heavy."

"That was not heavy and you know it"

"And just a couple of hours ago I was hanging up a picture"

"On a ladder"

"I was not that high and it was a step ladder"

"You could have fallen"

"I was ok."

"I don't even know why I am having this conversation with you. Because no matter what Rachel is always right."

"I don't think I am always right"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, you don't listen to what I say, the doctor says, you do what Rachel wants"

"Because Rachel is a grown woman! I know what I my body can take I do take into consideration what he tells me but if I feel I can take it then that is alright with me"

"You know who you remind me of"

"Who"

"The Rachel from 3 years ago, from when we first met"

"The bitch"

"I didn't say it"

"But that is what you think right"

"your being self centered that is what I mean

"And your being a Prick!"

"A prick?"

"Yes a prick, your being a jerk to me for no reason"

"If I am being a jerk I am sorry but that is because I care. You're my wife and that is my child in there, if I ask you not to put yourself in a harmful situation than I expect you to follow through"

"Then that goes the same for your job, don't put yourself in a situation where you can be harmed"

"Omg not this again, why must all of our arguments involve this issue?"

"Because you never gave me an answer, you must want something to happen to you"

"I don't"

"Sure doesn't seem like it. Why won't you quit your job Frank?"

"You know what I'm going for a walk"

"A walk at eight thrity at night"

"Yes" he starts to leave

"Fine go clear your head, then come see me when you are ready to apologize for calling me a bitch" he turns around

"I never called you a bitch"

"You implied it"

"You called me a prick"

"Because you are acting like one"

"Then fine yes you are being a bitch, forget the hormones "

"whatever Frank goodbye" He slams the door on his way out

One thing that they can agree on is that they both need some time to clear their heads. What starte out as an innocent joke turned into a huge fight that had been brewing for a minute. Frank and Rachel both have issues that they need to deal with before their baby is born. After Fletcher goes to bed and Rachel finishes clearing the table and putting the dishes to wash she goes upstairs to rest. She thinks that their fight will blow over and all will be well once they talk. But when she wakes up in the middle of the night Frank is not their with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright Guys I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible so I can start on part 2. If it feels a little sloppy then just bare with me. Thank you for all the reviews because they make me want to write more and keep giving more to the Frank and Rachel community. I am enjoying writing this and I hope you all like it so far. Once again thank you and god bless

* * *

Chapter 4

He never went to sleep that night, their argument was on repeat in his mind. They never blew up on each other like this, not even when he was her bodyguard. What started out as an innocent joke turned into calling each other names and him walking out. But maybe he has been too hard on her lately. Rachel is a strong willed person with a stronger personality. That is one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. She is right this job is not for him anymore. His family comes first and he needed to remember that and Rachel kept reminding him. It's time to call it quits.

Just then Frank looks over and sees his wife waking up from a deep sleep, just lovely as ever. She looks around but doesn't see him hidden away in the dark corner. He better say something before she thinks he spent the night else where.

"I was just thinking about you" He tells her still in the dark

"Frank, where are you?" she says not fully awake

He gets up out of the chair and goes sit down next to her in the bed

"I was just sitting thinking" he tells her

"Thinking huh, when I didn't see you here I thought maybe you were at your house"

"It's your home too Rachel"

"I know, I just thought you were there"

"No"

"So…"

"So…" he repeats

"I'm sorry" they say at the same time

The two giggle a little bit with each other, they are both nervous to talk but are anxious at the same time.

"Let me go first, I am sorry Frank for exploding on you. I am just so frustrated with everything right now and these hormones don't make it any better. And I am sorry for trying to put pressure on you about your job. You have enough to deal with already and I will let you decide when you are ready. " she hated saying that she would let him make his own decision about that, but she can't make him do whatever she wants.

"I appreciate that Rachel but I thought about it and your right. You have always been right about that, I can't keep going out there risking my life when I have a wife and two sons that need me. I know I was stubborn about it but I think I know the reason why I couldn't let go." he tells her

"Why couldn't you let go?" she asks as he looks out into the dark

"Because I am not like the other guys you have been with. All of them were some type of entertainer and out of them all you chose me, a bodyguard. I like to live my life simple and being in the background away from the spotlight is what I do. I didn't want to disappoint myself or you. It's the only thing I know how to do and if I don't have that then what else is there. I was afraid of failure I guess and I don't want to live off of you. I am not one of those sit around type of guys while the woman does all the work. That is not me!

"Oh Frank" she pulls him into a hug "I don't expect anything from you but to be yourself."

"I know it's a stupid reason"

"No it's not, I understand that the press makes it hard for you do deal with this life. You say you don't read the papers but I know you take a peek every once in a while. But they don't matter because the only thing that matters is the way I feel about you. Those other guys that have come before have nothing on you because they don't have what you have. Heart, compassion, love, and me." Frank smiles a little

"You will never disappoint me because I will always be right there to support and praise everything you do" She goes in for a kiss and succeeds

"You always know how to make me feel better. And I just want you to know that starting right now I am no longer in the bodyguard business."

"Great I am even happier right now"

"After the baby is born and everything goes back to normal, I will figure out what is next for me"

"Take as long as you need no rush. I love you Frank and I will always love you"

"I love you too" They kiss a little more and decide to go back to sleep in each other's arms

A few days later Rachel is in her office talking to her publicist and Frank is somewhere outside tending to the security around the house. He takes a little break from sweating and sips on his orange juice when Henry comes over to him

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much trying to find things to do"

"I see that. It doesn't look bad"

"What?" Frank asks

"The hedges" Henry says to him

"Thanks I didn't know if I was doing it right. Don't tell the wife, but I accidentally cut some of her rose bush off" Henry chuckles "I was just trying to snip a couple of the dead ones off, so if she asks we don't know who did it" Frank tells Henry

"I doubt she would even come out into this hot weather. So how are you adjusting to this new life of not being a bodyguard?" Henry asks pouring himself a glass of water

"It's not so bad, I am bored to death but I am keeping busy. Rachel says I should get a hobby like build things or something. Maybe a should restore that Camero I have locked in the garage at our other house"

"That doesn't sound bad and you have a little time. The baby is not due until March so might as well start on it now"

"Yeah but when the baby finally comes we'll be so busy I won't have time to continue it."

"Your right. And I know you can't wait until he comes right?"

"My first born son! Until Rachel came along I never imagined having children or getting married. I was always a loner and whenever I would get together with someone it was just a fling"

"I should take your advice and settle down"

"And don't settle down with just anyone, make sure she is the right girl for you"

"How did you know that Rachel was the one?"

"We just had a connection, I don't know how it happened. At first we really didn't see eye to eye but once we got to know each other… I don't know it's hard to explain, but there was something about her that made me want to know more. I love that woman and I love our children"

"That's nice man, so in love and you two used to hate each other"

"I don't think we hated each other, more like we couldn't get along"

"Well I am glad everything worked out. Well I will see you later, I have to go see Bill"

"Alright man take it easy"

"You too" Henry leaves and Frank goes back to cutting the bushes

"Hey honey" Rachel says peering out of her office window

"Yeah"

"Can you come here for a sec?"

"Alright" Frank goes into the house to see what Rachel wants

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing, I just want you to come sit with me"

"I am all sweaty and I am sure I stink"

"So"

"I don't want to get my sweat all on you"

"Frank I don't care you're my husband, and you sweat on me all the time in the bed room" she tells him with a smile

"Alright but don't blame me when your going to smell like the outdoors "

Frank sits with Rachel and holds her and then she plants a kiss on his lips

"Mmm, someone is in a good mood today" He says

"You are so right, these hormones are something else"

"I hope you stay like this all day because I don't want to get yelled at later"

"You won't. I just want to tell you how much I am in love with you. You're the best I ever had and your all I ever wanted. "

" I love you too and you are the only woman for me" He tells her kissing her neck

After a moment she gets up off his lap

"Your right you don't have to sit with me I can't take the smell!"

"Told you" he says getting up

"Come see me after you have a shower"

"Ok" He says leaving out of her office

" I love you" she says

"I love you too"

She is left alone in her office trying to find things to do. She promised Frank that she wouldn't do too much so nothing would go wrong later for she and the baby. They both made a pact to each other, but there are a million things that she wants to do but can't and it's killing her that she can't stay busy. So she goes sit down at her desk and starts working on the baby book she promised herself she would do. She regretted not doing one for Fletcher because at the time she was a young single mother and working on her career. She still can't believe how time has flew by so fast. It was just like yesterday he was born and the doctor was placing him in her arms. He was so tiny and cute, now he is almost a teen and still so affectionate and caring. Sometimes she wishes that he will never grow up, but will have to let him go one day.

Rachel is so lost in her thoughts that she never realizes that she almost doesn't hear the phone ringing.

"Hello" Rachel answers

"Hey it's Bill"

"Hi Bill what's up?"

"Nothing too much, I just wanted you to know that I have a copy for the soundtrack for Breathe Again and was wondering if you wanted to hear it"

"Wow it's done already, I just did vocals for it not too long ago."

"Well it's done and it sounds damn good"

"Good because I am excited to listen to it"

"Great I will send over a copy this afternoon. I also wanted to tell you that you that I have been getting calls left and right for more movies"

"I don't know about that"

"Well most of them don't began shooting until later this year."

"Are the scripts good"

"Yep"

"Well you can send those over too. Might as well take a look at them but I can't promise anything"

"Alright Rachel it is whatever you want. Take your time and let me know, even talk to Frank about it"

"I will thanks Bill" she hangs up the phone and goes back to the empty first page of the baby book

Later that night Frank and Rachel are lying in bed talking

"You know we don't really have to name our son Rupert" Rachel says stroking his chest

"No if you want name him after your grandfather that is fine with me"

"No I want a name that we both like, his middle name can be Rupert"

"Well I know you want to go with an "R" maybe Robin?"

"I dated a guy name Robin in junior high, so no" she says

"Ricky?"

"I have a cousin named Ricky"

"What about Robert, his nick name can be Bobby"

"Hell No! Pick something else" she says looking at him as if he is crazy

"Okay that is a definite no" Frank thinks for a moment "I like the name Riley"

"That's better Riley… I love it! Riley Rupert Farmer, good job Frank"

"Thank you" he says smiling while she gives him a smooch on the cheek "What if we were having twins. Could you imagine the chaos"

"Or triplets" she says

" I think I would have fainted when the doctor would have told us"

" I would have been right there with you, just laid out on the table"

"I want more kids with you but not three at one time."

"I want more kids too. How far apart do you want to have them"

"Two years I guess" he says

"That is fine with me" she says turning on her back

"What's wrong?" Frank asks

"Nothing he is moving around a lot in there, he keeps kicking me"

"I think I can calm him down" Frank says rubbing Rachel's belly, then he stars singing, which sounds very good

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone"

"What?"

"Frank Farmer can sing"

"Yeah"

"Why is this the first time I hear you?"

"I don't know, I've never sung in front of you before?"

"No, why didn't you tell me you had some soul in you?" she says leaning over a bit to look at him

"I don't know, can I sing to our son now?"

"Yes you may, but we might have to talk about doing duet one of these days"

"That is not going to happen" he tells her

"We'll see, you are going to be doing some back ground for me, I will get you in the studio one day!"

Frank continues to sing a little song to his son and Rachel just listens intently and he eventually sings her right to sleep.

March Madness is here and Frank and Rachel are getting ready for the arrival of their baby boy! Just 2 more days until her due date and she is ready to pop at any moment.


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to make this the last chapter so I could start on the next part, but there is more to tell in this story. It took me all afternoon to write this story mostly because I didn't know anything about childbirth. So if I got anything wrong just please forgive my faux paw and I hope you enjoy the story anyway! Thanks feedback and criticism is always welcomed :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"Would you just relax please, my due date is not for two more days" Rachel said sitting on the couch while Frank ran around the house like a mad man.

"I am just making sure that we have everything packed for you in case the baby comes early. I don't want to forget anything" He tells her as he is still packing extra clothes for her

"We packed that months ago, why don't you come sit with me" She pats the open seat next to her on their couch

"I will just let me check off the things on the list" He grabs his clipboard and starts checking off the items "Clothes for you-check, tooth-paste, mouth wash, and toothbrush- check, comfortable shoes, your robe, something to read, snacks, check, check, and check. Cosmetics?

"You don't have to bring that" Rachel says

"Ok then, Insurance card is in my wallet. And he baby clothes, diaper bag, car seat, baby blankets, baby book. That's all for the baby right?"

"Yeah that is all we need" She says rolling her eyes ""You got the video camera and cameras?"

"Yes! Oh batteries I forgot the batteries"

"We can get that later come and relax with me"

"What if you if you go into labor early?"

"If I do I still won't have the baby for a while. Your working on my nerves"

"I'm sorry but I am just nervous" He says finally sitting next to her as she lets him lay his head on her shoulder

"I know you are but everything is going to be ok. It's going to be a piece of cake I promise"

"What if I faint in the room while your giving birth?" he asks

"If it happens, it happens nothing I can do"

"Remember when we watched that birthing video together"

"Yeah" Rachel says to him

"I almost fainted from the blood and guts spilling out and such"

"I could tell, and nothing was spilling out, it was just a lot of blood" she says

"And you were just watching munching on pop corn and soda while I wanted to turn it off, but you had the remote. How can you not be nervous about all that pain again?" He asks remembering the horror that he saw

"Please I will be so doped up I won't feel a thing. Until it wears off of course"

"I can't wait until Riley is born!"

"Are you ready for staying up all night, changing diapers, and constant crying?" Rachel asks

"Yeah I'm ready for it all. His first steps, tooth falling out, making the football team I can keep going on and on" he says smiling up at her

"I can't wait too. I really wasn't able to be there for everything with Fletcher. Hopefully I will be there for all of those things with Riley"

"You will, I will make sure of that, I want us both to be able to enjoy watching our sons grow. And whoever may come after that" He tells her

"And were going to make a great team together" She kisses him on the lips as they settle together and relax.

For the next two days the couple stay on alert for the slightest sign of her going into labor, but her labor never starts. While Frank freaks out Rachel calls her doctor to see what he wants to do which is wait. So she waits

It's about eleven forty am and Rachel is still in bed reading a book. She is home alone right now because Fletcher is at school and Frank ran to a restaurant to pick up lunch for them. After reading a few more paragraphs she decides to go down stairs to get something to drink. She has a little difficulty getting out of bed as usual and she hauls herself to the kitchen.

"Hmm what to drink, what to drink. I wonder if we still have some of that fruit smoothie from yesterday." She keeps looking until she finds the container then she feels a warm gush of liquid coming down her leg onto the floor "Uh Oh!"

Rachel immediately calls for Tony who comes in from the den followed by Henry

"Rachel what's wrong?" Tony asks

"My water just broke" She says suddenly frozen

"What should we do?" He asks

"Grab the phone and call the doctor" she says and Tony goes to call Henry helps Rachel to the living room so she can sit on the couch

"Wait not there, I don't want to ruin that expensive sofa!"

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere's but on the furniture!" She eventually sits on a lounge chair that Henry brings in and Tony has already called Frank. He rushes home to be with Rachel

"So what did the doctor say, should we bring you now?" Frank asks Rachel while she is sitting back on the chair

"My contractions haven't started yet but when they do you are going to time them. When they start getting closer together that is when he wants us to come in"

"Ok so how long will this take?"

"Shouldn't be long, I didn't start having contractions until four hours later with Fletcher"

"Four hours!" Franks says with disbelief

"Four, but who knows with this one" She says "By the way before all of this happened I was up trying to pour myself a glass of that strawberry smoothie so will you get it for me?" She says with a sweet smile

"Sure anything you want, I want you to be relaxed and ready"

"Thanks baby"

For the rest of the morning Rachel and the guys just wait for her to start having contractions. Tony and Henry keep themselves busy playing poker and Frank is reading a baby book. Rachel starts writing in Riley's baby book again. Around twelve fifteen she starts having contractions and Frank starts timing them. When they start coming closer together the gang pack up and head to the hospital.

"How long until we get to the hospital Tony, her contractions are eight minutes apart" Frank says

"Wow that was quick" Henry says

"Were almost there guys" Tony tells them

"Alright. Honey are you ok do you need to lie down a little?" Frank asks her

"I'm ok just trying to take the pain" she says

"Ok just hang on, Tony says were almost there"

"I know I heard him"

"Alright just checking"

When they get to the hospital the doctor checks on Rachel who is not fully dilated and he leaves to go check on some other things until she is ready to go. Frank is holding Rachel's hand but she is squeezing too hard.

"Honey your hurting my hand" He says as her grip is getting stronger and stronger

"Well Frank I don't mean to but you have no idea what kind of pain is going on down here" she says going through another contraction

"I know honey and I am sorry for putting you through this, but can't you get an epidural if your in that much pain?" He asks

"I'm waiting for it to kick in, the pain is excruciating" she says to him

"And I understand but you keep snapping at me"

Rachel cocks her head back to look at him and really snaps on him "What did I just say? Lot's of pain sorry!"

"I'll just go and sit right there and prepare the camera or something" He starts to leave her side and she feels bad, so she pulls him back for a kiss

"I love you and thank you for being patient with me. So don't take it personal if I lash out at you" She says

"I love you too and I'm not, I understand what your going through" He tells her and plants a kiss on her head

Eventually the doctor came back with his nurses and check to see if Rachel was ready to deliver

"Alright Rachel we are fully dilated so are we ready to go?" the doctor asked. Rachel just nodded her head while the video of the woman giving labor flooded back into Frank's mind. Rachel starts pushing with the doctor telling her everything to do. The nurses are right by her side holding her hands while Frank is on the near the doctor trying not to faint. Rachel is crying and screaming a little as the pressure and pain are weighing in on her.

"Alright Rachel I see a head" The doctor says and Frank sees blood and other disgusting things he has never seen come out of a woman. He is used to seeing blood and stuff but out of his wife… it's a little too much

"Come on Frank get it together, this is your first born" he says to himself

Rachel is still screaming and pushing as the baby's shoulders start to appear "Ok Rachel we are almost there.

"Aaarrrhhh" Rachel screams and Frank almost loses his hearing and his lunch. Just as he is about to lose it the baby starts crying and Franks fears turn into curiosity and joy "Omg he's crying! Frank you hear him?" Rachel says through tears

"I hear him baby!" He goes closer and get's a good look at his baby boy. He is overwhelmed with joy of finally seeing him. All his fears and doubts have gone away now that he has met his boy. Rachel is just finishing pushing him out and the doctor presents them with their new baby. One of the Nurses hands him to Rachel in his receiving blanket and she is cooing over her baby boy with tears still falling. She looks up at Frank and his eyes are watered too. He looks at her and they share a kiss, to celebrate what just happened.

"He is so beautiful just like you" He says to her

"He gets his handsomeness from you though" she says back

"Look at that I think he has the Farmer nose!" The nurses come to take Riley so they can get him cleaned up and the doctor works on getting Rachel cleaned up. After everything is done Riley goes back into Rachel's arms for his first feeding. Frank still has the video camera in his hand so he decides to film mother and son.

"Oh Frank you don't have to get that on tape" She says

"No I want to, I want to have all the memories from this day so we can have it forever"

"Yeah but me breastfeeding?"

"Alright I'll put it away for now. Listen I am going to go let everyone know, I will be right back"

"Tell Fletcher to come in here, I want him to meet his new brother!"

"Alright"

Frank leaves to go meet up with everyone in the waiting room

"It's a Boy!" everyone congratulates him and breaks out the cigars

"How big is he?" Fletcher asks

"Why don't you go and see, they are waiting for you!"

Fletcher heads off down the hall to their room and Frank talks with the guys

"Congratulations Frank, how does it feel to be a first time father?" Bill asks

"It's the best feeling in the world!" He says big grinning for everyone

"Well I hope the feeling last forever because we have company outside. Someone tipped the press off about Rachel going into labor. Now everyone is here. Security is on it though but anyone can just snap a picture if they come close to it." Bill says with worry

"I will keep my eye out. You guys want to come see him?" They all go back to the room to see Rachel and the baby boy.

Later that night Rachel is asleep in the hospital bed and Frank is sitting down feeding Riley

"Well kid you've only been here for a few hours but I already feel like I have known you my whole life. I don't know if we got the chance to fully introduce ourselves but I am your father Frank Farmer. Nice to meet you and you see that beautiful sleeping lady right over there? That's your mother Rachel, you will get to know her well. She is gorgeous, smart, and easy to fall in love with. She also has a voice that could only come from the heavens. You'll see that when she is going to start singing to you to put you to sleep. You have an older brother who you met earlier and lot's of uncles who you also met earlier. Your going to love it here with us I promise. I have tell you though, never in a million years did I think that I would become a father. I am not exactly in my 20s anymore and nor did I ever think that I would find the right woman for me. But here you guys are all three of you. Now I can't imagine what life would be like without you, I don't want to know. I am so happy that God sent you to us safe and sound, and I promise to be the best man I could be for you, your brother , and mother." He kisses Riley on the forehead as Riley yawns.

A week later after the family has brought Riley home the once quiet household has turned into a sort of chaos. Frank and Rachel, well for right now in her case, are full time parents and it's been crazy for them both but they are handling it pretty well.

Right now Riley is crying and Rachel is trying to rock him to sleep. Frank is down in the kitchen preparing him a bottle to feed him and hopefully put him to sleep. It's eleven thirty at night and he has slept for most of the day.

"Daddy is fixing to come with your food honey it's ok" Rachel says trying to calm him

"Ok here we go a warm bottle, and heated it just right" Frank says coming back into the room. He hands Rachel the bottle

"Ok my turn again" She puts it in his mouth and he immediately attaches his lips to it. Rachel goes to sit on the bed and Frank sits right beside her

"Someone is really hungry!' Frank says

"Yeah he is, earlier when I was breast feeding him, he was sucking so hard, they are still numb. I don't think I will breast feed him for long" She says

"Well that's ok, you said you would give it a try"

"Yeah but I thought I would last longer than this"

"Well…"

"You still liking this whole staying up all night long thing?" She asks

"Well it's not as fun as I thought, but yeah I don't mind it at all. Those diaper changes are a killer though"

"You will get used to the smell"

"It's the worst smell ever"

"It is not that bad come on"

"It's the worst I have ever smelled."

"Our son does not stink"

"Not when he has on a fresh diaper and smells like baby lotion"

They notice that Riley has started to fall asleep and Rachel tries to take the bottle away but Riley starts sucking on it again

"Guess he's not finished"

Riley sleeps through the rest of the night but wakes up just after five to start a new day. Frank and Rachel are right next to him in their bad sleeping when they hear him crying.

"Frank" Rachel says sleepily

"I'm getting him don't worry" He says

"I'll be up soon to help" she tells him

"Ok" Frank picks up his son and smells his diaper, which is very strong then he takes him to his room for a fresh change.

"Whoa kid that smell isn't healthy no" Frank says and then he thinks he saw a little smile creep up on his son's face

"Did you just smile at me? I believe you did!" Frank finishes his diaper and takes him downstairs for breakfast. He hopes he can get another smile out of him before the sun starts to come up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel is in her bedroom getting ready to go out with Frank. The two decided to get away for a little while and have a date night. This is the first time that she is going to be away from the baby and she is nervous about that. She is sitting in front of her mirror applying her make up and Riley is in his car seat on the bed chewing on a teething ring. Earlier he could not stop crying because of the pain and Rachel did everything to soothe him. Just then Frank comes through the bedroom all dressed and ready.

"Are you almost ready babe?" Frank asks

"Yeah I am almost done. Frank I don't know if I am comfortable with leaving Riley right now."

"Baby he is going to be fine, my father will take care of him"

"I know but I just feel guilty about leaving to have a good time while he is suffering" She said

"Rachel he is not suffering, it's just a little pain in his mouth. He will be ok" he tried to reassure her

"This is my first time away from him it's hard!" she said looking at Frank hold Riley

"I know baby but soon you will be away from him longer than this. Starting your new album, going on tour, more movies." He says

"I am kinda dreading that cause it's so soon, but tonight I don't want to leave him"

"Come on Rachel we need this, we haven't had any alone time together in a while. All we are doing is going out for dinner and maybe a movie." Frank says

"What if someone notices me?" she asked while Frank rocked Riley a little. It was cute seeing father and son together. Something she didn't get to see with Fletcher's father because he was never there.

"You already know I can take you places that no one knows who the great Rachel is" looking at her

"Chinatown?" she says

"Well not anymore, ok so there isn't a place but you can always go in disguise" he smiles

"If your so hell bent of spending time with me why don't we just go back to the other house after dinner. I know you want to get me into bed even though I still have a little weight on me"

"What weight? Your back to your normal size and lost it quick. You're a freak of nature!" he says

"Thanks for the compliment baby even though you just called me a freak." she says getting up from her vanity

"Your beautiful no matter what honey!"

"Well I guess I am ready" Frank stands up and Rachel kisses her son on the cheek.

"I love you son and mommy will be thinking of you the whole night" she says trying not to get his drool on her clothes

"I should change his bib, I'll go get one out of his room" She says walking out and Frank turns to Riley

"What kind of spell do you have on her? I finally get her out of the house and you just work your charm." Riley stops chewing on the rings and let's the drool fall out of his mouth

"No can't drool on daddy, taking mommy to a very special place, so I have to stay sharp." Rachel comes back with the bib and Frank holds him up in front of her while she switches them

"I don't want to be out all night, I have two sons to take care of so whatever we are doing we need to make it quick!" she says to him while cleaning Riley's face

"yeah we'll see!" A smirk appears on Frank's face. Rachel is saying let's hurry up and do what we are doing then come home, but he knows that won't be the case once he shows her what he wants to do.

Moments later the couple and their son go downstairs to meet up with Frank's father Herb who is down for the weekend to visit the family.

"Well it is about time he comes down, let me see my grandson" Herb says then Frank hands Riley to him

Herb is holding him up in front of him feeling his weight "He's getting heavier!" he gives Riley a kiss on his forehead "So where are you two going" he asks Frank while Rachel is writing some things down for Herb

"Dinner and a movie" Frank tells his father

"But don't worry we won't be long. Riley has some teeth trying to come out so he's a little cranky" Rachel tells him

"We gave him some baby orajel so he is fine for now" Frank says and Rachel finishes what she was writing

"Here are the numbers for our cell phone. Fletcher is at a friend's house for the night, and we will be back as soon as possible. If he gets to be too much don't hesitate to call us." She says

"You say it like you really don't want to leave" Herb says

"She doesn't" Frank told his father

"Your right I don't because I want to stay and take care of Riley"

"Rachel he will be fine, I know a little something about babies trust me. You two go on and have a good time, stay out all night if you want!" Herb tells them rushing them out the door

"That's my intentions" Frank says

"Wait I want to say goodbye" Rachel says before she leaves. She takes Riley out of Herb's arms and gives him a hug "Bye baby boy, mommy and daddy won't be long and you be good for grandpa ok" She says as Riley starts to grab her hair "Not the hair darling" She gives him back to Herb and Frank kisses his son goodbye

"Thanks dad" Frank tells him

"No problem at all son, I came to spend as much time with he and Fletcher anyway. You two go and have fun, and Rachel please don't worry just relax" Herb tells her

"I'll worry no matter what" She says back

"Don't worry I'll take care of her" Frank whispers to his father

Herb closes the door after Frank leaves "Well it's just you and me now kid. Now we can start grandpa and me weekend!" Just as Herb tells little Riley that he starts crying "Well I guess this will be rougher than I thought!"

Frank and Rachel are driving together through LA and have been for a good amount of time, the traffic is bad but not that much to make you miss your dinner reservation.

"We've been driving for a while, where is this place anyway?" Rachel asks checking the time on her watch

"It's not too far" he says never taking his eyes off the road

Rachel looks towards him and turns back to looking out of window and then she sees a sign saying Now Leaving Los Angeles "Why are we leaving LA? I thought you siad a resturant" she whips her head to the side to look at him

"We are going to a restruarnt, sorta" He says

"Where are you taking me Frank" She demands to know

"I want it to be a surprise"

"Come on where are we going"

"I am taking you away for the weekend"

"The weekend? But what about the kids"

"They will be fine, Fletcher is in good hands and so is Riley."

"I knew something was up"

"I just wanted us to have two days to ourselves without having to change a diaper or tell Fletcher to playing video games and clean up his room"

"Did it have to be this weekend?" Rachel asks

"You act like he is sick with phynomia, he is just teething Rachel stop being overprotective"

"Mothers are overprotective of their kids, I can't help the way I feel. I guess it's because I had to leave Fletcher so many times for my career. I feel guilty about that Frank I don't want to do that to Riley"

"It is alright, things for you were different back then no you have all the time for them. But you have to get out sometimes you can't be by their side always."

"Your right baby" she feels a little better

"I know" Frank says and then she elbows him a little and he laughs a little

"So where are we going really"

"A little bed and breakfast I found in Bakersfield" he says glancing at her

"I've never been to a bed and breakfast before, interesting!" she smiles

"I wanted to go farther away but I didn't want to drive for long. And I had to get you to dress up or you wouldn't have came"

"Your right I wouldn't. But thank you baby for always thinking about me. I don't know what I would do without you!" she passes her left hand on his cheek and he smiles again. He can't wait for their weekend to start because all he wants to do is love her that whole weekend long.

Later on that night they get situated in their room and freshen up a bit before they head out to dinner. Frank finds a little small café for the two of them. They have a good time in their little corner and even make out a little. The other patrons oblivious to what is going on so Frank and Rachel have no worries of getting any looks. As if they care

After coming back from dinner they end up in bed for a little more just before Frank starts to really get her in the mood until she interrupts

"I forgot to call the kids" she says in a sudden panic

"So call them in the morning" He says still kissing her along her neck

"Or why haven't they called us? What if were not getting any good reception on these cell phones. Someething could go wrong and we'll never know" Frank stops kissing her and talks

"I called them while at the café, you were in the bathroom, everything is good trust me. Now can we get back to what we were fixing to do? Little Frank is ready for take off!" he says looking down at his unbutton pants

"Ok but I will call them first thing in the morning." She says putting her arms around his neck again as he goes back to kissing her

" I just want to make love to you all night long!"

As they are getting into the mood again he begins to undress her. When he finishes he just takes one good look at her. She is one of the most breathtaking beauties that he has ever seen and nothing compares to her.

"What cha lookin at?" she says smiling up at him through the dimness of the room

"My woman, and what a woman!"

"Come here" he goes back to her and she pulls him in and starts kissing him all over his body

That night was the first night they got to make love without any worries, and they made as much noise as they wanted. They took advantage of that and made love not only on the bed, but the floor, against the wall, a chair, let's just say Frank and Rachel blessed that whole room!

The sun was shining brightly through the windows waking them up the next morning. Embraced in each others arms and tired from last night's events. Soon though the happy couple woke up and Rachel called the kids, then she got ready for the day.

"So what are we eating this morning?" Rachel asked putting on her shoes

"Well breakfast is served at 9:00" he checks his watch "It's only 9:18"

"Is anyone else staying here with us?" she asked standing up

"Yeah I think so"

"Oh no I bet they heard us having sex last night!" She says opening the door

" They didn't the walls are sound proof" he tells her

"No they are not"

"Yes they are I can tell, plus the old man told me they were pretty solid. So don't worry I checked it all out"

"Frank if someone looks at me funny or smirks at me I am going to knock you out!"

"No one heard us I am telling you! And if these walls weren't sound proof I still wouldn't care if they heard you hitting all the right notes, while I was hitting the spot! I wonder how many octaves you reached?"

"Cute very cute!"

"It was a lot wasn't it" Frank has that huge grin on his face and Rachel is blushing

they head out the door and down the hall to the stairs

"So what else is on the agenda today?" Rachel asked Frank, he starts to put his arm around her waist

"Just sightseeing around the town and shopping. Followed by some more love making action!"

"It looks like a nice quiet town, I bet they have little boutiques and everything. Last night was incredible" she smiles just thinking about all the orgasms Frank gave her

"Yeah it was very good night!" They soon reach the bottom and then the dining room

When they walk in there are already three other couples eating. There is an older lady going around the table making sure everyone's glasses are filled with orange juice or milk. And an older gentlemen who took a seat at the head of the table after presenting the breakfast rolls. Rachel presumes they are the inn keepers

"Well look who finally came down" the lady serving the juice said

Frank and Rachel tell everyone good morning and sit down

"Your just in time for breakfast" the other inn keeper said. The woman comes by and pours them some juice and milk

"We also have coffee if you'd like some" the lady told them

"So you must be our couple who arrived late last night" the man said

"Yes we are" Frank told him as he and Rachel started to grab some food

"I was in town getting a couple of things when you guys checked in. It's nice to meet you"

"Same here" Rachel said Then the other couples start introducing themselves

"Were the Johnson's, I am Blake" the man said

"And I am Sarah we came all the way from Florida" his wife said

"Charles and Nina McCarter from Texas" another man spoke up

"I am Wendy and this is my husband Andrew Reynolds, were from Washington" the woman said and her husband gave a sorry wave. They looked like a really young couple, newel weds to be exact. She was nice it seemed but her husband not so much

"You look familiar honey you do" Nina McCarter said to Rachel in her Texan accent

"I do" Rachel asked

"Yeah she looks like that famous celebrity Rachel Marron" Sarah said also

"She get's that a lot" Frank told them

"Yeah I do" Rachel added

"I'm Michael Davenport and my wife Tracey" Frank said

"Where you from?" Blake asked

"Nevada" Rachel told them playing along

"Vegas?" Charles asked in his rich thick southern voice

"Yeah just wanted to get away from the flashing lights and such" Frank said

"You guys in the gambling business Charles asked again

"Real estate" came out of Frank's mouth

Everyone was getting to know each other and things were going really well. They seemed to all like each other and had agreed to all get together before the weekend was over and throw a barbecue down at the lake near by.

Later after breakfast Rachel and Frank are upstairs in their room talking and getting ready to shopping

"They are nice!" Rachel said

"Yeah they are, I liked that story Charles told about the bull and duck. We might just have to take them up on their offer to go and visit them down in Texas. That ranch sounds exciting" Frank said laying down on the bed

"Yeah but how am I going to explain to them who I really am without them getting upset? I like how were going under different personas by the way"

"I figured someone would recognize you so I used fake names for us"

"That's my man, always thinking of everything" She goes over to Frank and gets on top of him and starts her kissing

"Are you going for a quickie?" He asks

"If you let me" she says unbuttoning his shirt

"So no more worrying about the kids or other things" he says moaning a little

"Nope, your right this is our weekend. The kids are fine, were fine" she says against his chest

"Good" Rachel keeps kissing him on this chest going farther and farther down until she gets to her destination. She starts unbuttoning his pants and pulls his zipper down with her death and starts working her husband. It's his turned to be pleased and he is just living the moment.

Later that afternoon Rachel and Frank are in town shopping. They haven't bought a lot, well Frank hasn't but Rachel got a few outfits for herself. They picked up something for Fletcher and stopped at a little baby boutique and bought Riley a few things. The couple are walking down the town's main street and Rachel spots another little store that sells antiques. There is only a few people in the store including two elderly ladies who immediately spot them.

"Aww look hon, an old grandfather clock" Rachel says excited

"Yeah it's pretty old and dusty" He says trying not to sneeze

"It reminds me of the one my grandmother had in her house" She says touching the clock and getting dust on her hands. She doesn't care though. Rachel starts looking all around the store and Frank just lets her have her fun. He notices that the same elderly ladies are watching them not with good intentions. Frank goes over and kneels next to where Rachel who is looking at an old chest drawer.

"Frank I think this would be perfect for our room" She says opening it

"Yeah it would"

"We could put it at the foot of the bed or in a corner. Store a couple of things in there" She says turning her head to look at him and sees that he is looking elsewhere

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Those ladies over there keep watching us"

"Well maybe they figured out who I am" She says standing up and he does the same

"I don't think so, they have a look of disgust on their faces" Frank tells his wife as they both look at the women. Then Rachel stars approaching the ladies and Frank follows closely

"Excuse me"

"Yes?" one of the elderly hags say

"Why do you keep staring at my husband and I?"

"Because your black and he's white" The other woman says

"What?" Frank asks in disbelief

"You both should be with your own kind, I am ashamed" she says again

"First of all" Rachel starts to say but Frank stops her from cussing those ladies out

"No Frank I will try and be nice" She says to him Rachel tells the women off as nicely as she can without the cussing. And does it so perfect that when she and Frank walk away their faces are red with shame and the other few customers are looking at them with embarrassment. Rachel goes back to her old chest and ends up buying it.

Later that night Frank is sitting in bed watching Rachel walk out of the bathroom as she is putting lotion on her hands.

"I can't believe the day we had" he says

"Yeah it was nice, except for those two idiots who almost go 'the bitch' to come out. The nerve of them, this is not the old days anymore. People can fall in love with anyone they want without fear of consequences. Out of the three years we have been together not once, not once have we encountered that.

"That's ok because you made them feel so small after you finished with them." Frank said

Rachel goes to sit down on her side of the bed still rubbing the lotion

"That pissed me off, but I didn't let it damper my day" she said. Then out from no where they hear someone in the hall crying

"Do you hear that?" Frank asks

"Yeah it's faint but I hear it" Rachel said straining to listen "How many rooms is up here?"

"Two, everyone else is downstairs" Frank says just as someone comes out into the hall talking down on the person

Out in the hall is Wendy and her husband Andrew. He is verbally abusing her and it looks like he just finished slapping her around.

"I don't know why I let you bring me to this fucking place, it's a dump!" He says not shouting, he doesn't want to wake everyone else up

"I thought you would like it, maybe help you relax and get away from the stress" she says

"The only stress I am feeling right now is you! I didn't tell you to leave did I?" Wendy nodes her head "No I didn't so get your ass back in there before these people think I am hitting you" He said forcefully

"Andrew please, not again" she says begging him

"Bitch get in the room now!" He says smacking her across her head. Frank and Rachel have both ears pressed against the door with a look of horror on their face.

"I want you back in their now, and don't make me get my belt! You thought that beating the other night was something, this will be worse. I will beat you like a fucking slave! Try me." Wendy goes back into the room and Andrew slams the door.

"OMG! I knew something was off about that couple" Rachel says in shock as they go to sit back on the bed

"He didn't talk at all during breakfast this morning" Frank said

"Frank we have to do something" Rachel says

"I don't know Rach, that's not our business" said Frank

"I know but you heard what he said to her, and how scared she sounded. We can't just sit back and not do anything. What if something happens to her Frank."

"Your right, maybe I should have a talk with Mr. Andrew tomorrow. He will help us get the stuff for the barbecue together"

"I can get her to come jogging with me tomorrow morning. Maybe I can get her to confide in me"

"Alright, but remember this it could back fire on us" He said

"Yeah but that is just a risk I am going to take. That just disturbed my spirit" Rachel said starting to lay down

"I don't even want to have sex tonight." Frank said turning the lamp off next to his side

The next morning after breakfast Rachel asked Wendy if she wanted to go jogging with her. Wendy said yes and Andrew seen the two of them talking and got suspicious. A little later Rachel went knocking on their door in her jogging suit. Andrew answered with an annoyed look on his face until he seen what Rachel was wearing.

Rachel wasn't pleased to see him but she put on her happy face "Hi Andrew is Wendy ready?"

"Yeah she is just in the bathroom. You can come in and wait if you'd like"

"No I am fine out here" Rachel told the young man

"So jogging, I have been telling Wendy that is what she needs to do, I am glad someone got through to her"

"Well I just jog because I like to run, and Wendy really doesn't need to jog if she doesn't want to. She has a nice shape" Rachel tells him

"She is misshaped" Andrew says with disgust

"Um ok, whatever you think."

"But you, you have a great shape. The whole package" He is ogling Rachel's breast and she covers herself up with her windbreaker

"Um excuse me" She says offended by his looks

"You're a very beautiful woman" He goes on to flirt with her some more but Wendy comes towards the door

"Hi Tracey, I am ready to go!" Wendy says

"Great, let's go!" Rachel gets away from him as fast as she could after Wendy says goodbye to Andrew

The ladies jog for about 20 minutes and then decide to walk the rest of the way back to the inn. They are deep in conversation and Rachel decides to bring up what she and Frank heard the night before.

"So how many kids do you and Mr. Davenport have?" Wendy asked

"We have two boys, my eldest son is from a previous relationship and he and I have a new born. They are the apples if my eye" Rachel said

"Aww I can't wait to have children. Andrew and I have been trying but it still hasn't happened." Wendy said

"How long have you two been married?" Rachel asked her

"About two years, everything stared out great but now…" Wendy stops talking but Rachel presses her

"But what honey?"

"It's nothing, I just want children that's all"

"Are you sure that is all?" Rachel pressed again

"Yeah why?"

"Well Michael and I heard some commotion in the hall last night"

"Oh we were just playing around"

"It didn't sound like playing around to me" Rachel said as she and Wendy stopped in the middle of the trail. Wendy's eyes start to swell with tears.

"You can talk to me baby, I know we've only known each other for just a day but you need to talk to someone. You told me yourself that you don't have any family or friends back home so who else can you confide in?" She said then Wendy suddenly hugs her tight and all Rachel can do is hug her back

"I don't know where it went wrong with us. He is so controlling and mean." Wendy just lays it all out to Rachel about what she goes through and it starts to feel good for her that she is letting it all out.

"It's ok honey, it's alright" Rachel says wiping the tears from Wendy's eyes

"I am at the very end of my rope Mrs. Davenport. I am sorry to just spring this up on you but your right, I have been holding it in and I needed to talk to someone. But what can I do?" Wendy asks Rachel

"Leave his sorry ass! That's what you do"

"But he takes care of me, he is the only family I have"

"Honey you don't need him, you're beautiful, young, intelligent. You have the whole world to your feet if you want it. He is doing nothing but bringing you down. Use that masters you have and go back to medical school. He might not believe in you but I do, so love yourself honey and put you first!" The two girls talk some more until Wendy hugs Rachel once again and they start to head back.

Later that afternoon everyone is having a good time eating and talking around the lake. Frank and Rachel are sitting with Charles and Nina talking when they see Andrew and Wendy arguing by the trees and Andrew pulls her farther away from everyone else. Frank and Rachel just look at each other both on stand by.

"What did you tell the Davenport's?" Andrew demanded to know

"Nothing what are you talking about?" Wendy said a little afraid of him

"He had came to me after you left with his wife and asked me about us. Now why would he question that?" Wendy didn't say anything "Answer me dammit!" He shouted to her

"They heard us last night in the hall"

"Is that why she wanted to go jogging all of a sudden with you, when they have barely interacted with us?"

"I guess"

"Did you tell that bitch anything?"

"She is not a bitch!"

"Yes she is and you know what, while you were in the bathroom taking fucking forever, she was hitting on me, begging me to have sex with her!"

"She was?" Wendy asked with disbelief

"Yes she was, she said that she wore that little jogging suit just for me."

"Your lying"

"How dare you call me a liar! I am your fucking husband I would never lie to you. Your little friend is a whore and if I see you talking to her again I will really start to fuck your little face up. Do you hear me!"

"I know your lying Andrew, just admit it!" She says with courage and then he slaps her hard

"Do we have a problem here?" Frank asks coming over with Rachel and everyone else

"Mind your own fucking business" Andrew told Frank

"Son everything that happens on this property is my business" the inn keeper said with his wife along side of him "So what is going on here?" Wendy cups her face to hide the bruise she is developing

"I'm just talking to my wife, we can't just talk"

"No not when you are smacking her around in front of us!" Blake spoke up

"Wendy are you ok?" Rachel asked

"Yes I am, it's fine guys I am fine" She said

"See she is fine, now stop worrying about my wife, why don't you tell your husband what you did this morning!" Andrew told Rachel

"What I did? No he knows about what you did you jackass!" Rachel spat back "Wendy this morning while I was waiting for you, your husband called himself trying to flirt with me. I bet it wasn't his first time either"

"She is lying baby don't believe her!"

"Shut up, just shut up! I am tired of your sorry ass Andrew. I hate you, I can't stand to be near you and you know what, I don't have to anymore. This marriage is over." She says point blank to him and turns around to walk away but he grabs her and starts his yelling

"Your not going anywhere you fucking bitch" The guys go and grab Andrew and detain him and Wendy runs to Rachel for her safety. Later that evening after the cops pick Andrew up, everyone else is saying goodbye. Rachel and Frank promise to keep in touch with the other couples, and now they are talking with Wendy.

"So I guess this is it" Wendy says to them

"It was great getting to know you Wendy and we wish you the best" Frank told her

"If you ever need anything and I mean anything, just let us know" Rachel told her

"Thank you both so much. If you wouldn't have stepped in I wouldn't have gotten my backbone back"

"No that is what people are supposed to do, help each other" said Rachel

"The moment you met us at that dinner table, we became your friend and we will always be" Frank told her as she went in for a hug and then hugged Rachel

"I will never forget you guys, I won't." She gets into her car and starts it up

"You two take care, and I want to see pictures of the boys ok!" She says to Rachel

"I promise I will send you some pictures. And you will come down and visit won't you?"

"You bet" they say goodbye again and Wendy heads off

Rachel and Frank then say goodbye to everyone else and they start their journey back home too.

They make it home about two hours later, due to bad traffic and when they get there all the lights are off. Except a lamp in the living room where Fletcher is laying on the couch sleeping and Herb is out like a light holding Riley on his chest as he inhales and exhales.

Frank goes into Herb's ear "Hi dad"

"Oh hey son we are just taking a short nap" Herb says starting to get up while trying not to wake up Riley

"Fletcher baby, let's go to your room" Rachel says waking up her son and taking him to his room

"How was the trip? How did she react to your surprise?" Herb asked

"She enjoyed it, we ran across a little drama, but it turned out to be a good trip. Meet some very nice people who almost relised who Rachel was" Frank told his father as he got a still sleeping Riley from his arms.

"What happened?" Herb asked

"We didn't use our real names" Frank says and Herb laughs

"Well I'll be, and people believed you?"

"Yep. Come on let's get you to bed. A little nap my behind, it's passed nine pm" the two men start to go upstairs

"Really? It felt like I just closed my eyes, I didn't think we would sleep for that long. Don't worry the kids ate dinner"

Later Frank and Rachel are just getting to bed and Riley is joining them

"Umm I missed you so much!" She says kissing his little head

"Yes she did baby boy, but don't worry I got mom to not worry about you and just let you be a man!"

"Don't ever grow up baby, please don't be annoying like daddy." Rachel told him

"Daddy is not annoying huh Riley, he doesn't think daddy is" he said

"Yes you are, well not all the time" she said

"Ok so wasn't that a great idea? To go away for the weekend!"

"Yeah it was and we should do it more often"

"I know, you were wild back there"

"I am not wild"

"Yes you were, you don't ever give me blow jobs"

"Frank our son can hear you!"

"He doesn't even know what it means"

"So he will one day"

"But that day is not today."

"Ignoring you now and going back to paying attention to him."

"Hey since we didn't get to do it last night, can we do it later after Riley falls asleep" Frank says with hope

Rachel cover's Riley ears " Yeah much later, your weekend is over buster! Ain't nobody getting laid tonight!" She says

"Nobody" Frank asks

"Nobody!"


	7. Chapter 7

Conclusion

Two months later Rachel is doing an interview with Barbra Walters for her 25 most fascinating people list. Rachel makes the number 1 spot.

"So how has things been different for you and Frank now that you have a new baby?" Barbara asked

"It's not a walk in the park sometimes but we make it through. Our boys are everything to us and we spend as much time as we can with them. Like I have a new album coming out next month and then soon after a tour. My whole family will be on the road with me. I don't feel right just leaving them at home while mom is out on the road for a few months."

"I understand, I hate being away from my kids too."

"How many do you have?" Rachel asked her

"Four"

"Wow, that's how many I want"

"Do you and Frank have any plans of having more?"

"Yeah we do, we've been talking about it but decided to wait until this album and tour is done. "Breathe Again" is fixing to come out in theaters too so there will be a lot going on"

"Frank was telling me earlier that you two went away for the weekend a couple of months ago. By the way he is a very charming man"

"That's my baby, I love him with everything I am!"

"I can tell, look at that face. Just lights up when his name is mentioned"

"I know right, he is going to tease the heck out of me when he sees this"

"So you went to a bed and breakfast right?"

"Yeah we did, just to get away for a little while and spend time with each other. We had a great time and ended making great friends"

"And he said that when you were all introducing yourselves Frank and You gave fake names"

"We did, just to. When I am out in public I don't want special treatment, I want to be treated like everyone else. And when I go out to places where the people know me, they treat me like a regular everyday person."

"That's awesome" Barbara said

"Yes and I just want to give a quick shout out to them right now if they are watching, is that ok?"

"Yes ago ahead"

"Hey Nina, Charles, Blake, Sarah, Wendy Frank and I love you and miss you!"

Barbara goes back to asking Rachel some questions and watching that interview is none other than Charles and Nina who can't believe their eyes

"Didn't I keep telling you that was her" Nina said to her husband

"I know, I know but they didn't seem like the Hollywood type" Charles told her

"I can't believe we just spent two days with Rachel Marron!" said Nina

Back to the interview Rachel is still speaking

"I am so ready for the next chapter in my life!" Rachel says

"Your ready" Barbara asked

"Believe me I am ready!"

The End


End file.
